Katosh Appell
Description Katosh looks very gender neutral, and their gender cannot be determined through looking nor listening and instead must be asked if at all. Katosh has short brown hair that poofs upwards a little bit and sparkling navy eyes that look like the universe. They tend to wear comfy sweaters and jeans. Katosh is very friendly if a little shy at first, they will trust easily yet smite anyone who crosses them in a bad way. They speak in a way that simply cannot sound mean and their smile lights up the world around them. - Backstory Katosh originally lived in the South of France where they once saved a tired bee by giving it a spoonful of sugar water. This particular bee was a Space Bee, and it was rare they ever went to Earth in general, let alone stay long enough to become exhausted. Ever since that fateful day the Space Bee remembered Katosh's kindness and granted them the power to summon the Space Bees for whatever purpose it may be. Over the years Katosh became friends with all of the Space Bees while they helped her with tasks. Some as small as picking up a dropped pen or even big things such as scaring off a mugger. Since then she has travelled and worked in a volunteer group to advocate self-love and self-exploration in areas across the globe. - Relations Friends * Space Bees Family * - Romantic Interests * - Acquaintances * - Enemies * - - Fighting Style Abilities Arrival of the Space Bees - Once the space bees have arrived they cannot be stopped until Katosh wishes them to. Reign of the Space Bees - Space Bees are naturally indestructible and can sting an infinite amount of times without getting hurt. Punishment of the Space Bees - A single sting from a Space Bee will hurt the most that people can feel. They secrete a special lactation onto your skin after the first sting to increase sensitivity so it will only get worse. Departure of the Space Bees - When the Space Bees decide to leave, they will take all they have left with them, leaving no trace they were ever there except for the bodies of the blasphemers of the Space Bees. - Strengths Friendship of the Space Bees - Katosh has made great friends with the Space Bees and they will come to them whenever they are needed. Saviour of the Space Bees - Katosh has since saved many bees and the Space Bees are no exception. They are willing to die to ensure Katosh's safety. Not like they ever will, but if the need arises. Guardian of the Space Bees - Katosh would jump in front of a swatter for a bee, the Space Bees will create an impenetrable shield around Katosh to protect them. Simple as. - Weaknesses Human Physiology - Katosh can still get tired, cut and bleed like every other normal human. Understanding of the Space Bees - Katosh may decide not to summon the Space Bees if they deem the situation unworthy. However rare this situation is, she will do it for the sake of the Space Bees. Just another reason they love them I suppose.